


A Green Interlude

by Eliyes



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'gann runs into Gar in the Tower and may or may not make a conversational <i>faux pas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Green Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal September 15, 2009.

 

"Beast Boy!" M'gann exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Doom Patrol again!"  
  
Gar Logan looked away from the computer screen he'd been staring at and smiled at her.  
  
"I still am, I'm just here helping Cyborg and Robin test some new system they've crofted together."  
  
She frowned, thoughtfully. "Doesn't Robin usually do all the computer testing?"  
  
He stretched his arms over his head, rolling one shoulder. M'gann wasn't sure, but that might have been a shrug. "Yeah, but he's such a hacker genius that it makes it hard to be sure a given system will work for the rest of you. I'm the lowest-common denominator test subject today." He smiled again, flashing his teeth. "They're on their third rework right now."  
  
"Oh, I see." She clasped her hands behind her back. "May I stay and watch?"  
  
"Go right ahead," he said, with a gracious wave to the empty chair. "It's _your_ Tower."  
  
M'gann perched comfortably on the back of a swivel chair.   
  
"Is it? But you paid for most of the construction, and Cyborg owns the land it's on."  
  
Beast Boy stopped moving entirely for a moment. Concerned, M'gann leaned towards him.  
  
"Please continue breathing!"  
  
He laughed, very suddenly, startling her.  
  
"Sorry, Megan, it's just that most of your teammates don't bring that up."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" she asked anxiously. "I read in a magazine that money issues are a leading cause of strife in relationships."  
  
His new smile looked... "rueful", she decided.   
  
"Yeah, money can cause a lot of troubles, but no, you didn't do anything wrong. It's smart to know who's funding you, really. There have been superteams who learned that the hard way. Sometimes that included the Titans." He ruffled his hair with one hand, and then waved that hand in the air. Really, his body language was quite expressive. "I just meant, when I said it was your Tower, that you are one of the Titans, and so team areas like this one, you really don't need to ask permission to hang out in."   
  
"I was trying to be polite," M'gann sighed. "There are a lot of rules to learn."  
  
"More like guidelines. Go on being polite, sweetheart; you've got much better manners than I do."

 


End file.
